


in the dark, in the pale moonlight

by harlotstarlet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Corona virus is getting to me, F/F, I swear, Lesbian AU, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, and I do be watching too much twilight, this is not a blood kink fic, tw blood, vampires tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotstarlet/pseuds/harlotstarlet
Summary: “Are you scared?” Brooke whispers. Vanessa breathes in and out for a moment, carefully considering her options.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	in the dark, in the pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'summertime sadness' by lana del rey

“Are you scared?” Brooke whispers. Vanessa breathes in and out for a moment, carefully considering her options.

“No,” she answers finally. Brooke leans down to leave a biting kiss on the base of Vanessa’s neck then laughs darkly as she comes up.

“Well, maybe you should be.”

Vanessa swallows thickly. “Why should I be scared?”

Brooke leans over her again, icy fingertips brushing a strand of hair away from Vanessa’s eyes.

“The first time we caught your scent, you were so  _ mouth-watering.” _   
“Mouth Watering?” 

Kameron hums in agreement. “Of course then we saw you. And then we heard your voice.”

She pauses for a long moment, enough time to allow Vanessa to let out a shaky breath she was holding in. “And then what?” she squeaks, fear creeping up her spine.

“And then you drew us in. Everything about you captivated us. Usually, only other vampires can have that effect on a vampire, but you,” Brooke says, leaning closer and breathing in deeper, “you’re just something special. We knew we had to have you.”

“Have me how?”

Kameron snickers. “We want you to join us. You see, we’ve been looking for someone to join us for centuries and no one’s ever caught our eyes as you have. Isn’t that right, Brooke?”

Brooke nods, a low purr coming from her lips. “You’re just so sweet and I’m not just talking about your scent.”

Vanessa’s breathing falters as Brooke smiles, her fangs suddenly on display.

“There’s no need to be scared, baby. We’ll make sure you won’t feel a thing,” Brooke assures her.

“Will it take long?”

Kameron glances out the window at the moon that illuminates the room slightly. “It’s a full moon.”

Brooke nods in agreement, the two of them clearly sharing a piece of information that Vanessa was oblivious to.

“W-what does that mean?” she stammers.

Brooke shrugs. “The transformation happens quicker on a full moon or a new moon.”

“I thought the full moon thing was for werewolves?” Vanessa asks, slightly amused.

Kameron scoffs. “Werewolves are just myths. I’ve been alive for hundreds of years and many full moons and have never seen one.”

“You never know,” Brooke teases, poking her wife in the side with her elbow, “people seem to think we’re myths.”

The slight banter makes Vanessa feel at home like she could enjoy spending time with these two forever, though, maybe that was part of their trick.

“So what do you say?” Brooke asks, her voice taking on the same sultry tone she used before that sent Vanessa’s heart racing.

She nods slowly. “Yes,” she answers surely.

Kameron brushes the hair away from her neck and Brooke does the same on the other side, both baring their fangs.

“Wait!” Vanessa gasps. “You’re both going to bite me?”

Brooke sits back, Kameron following.

“Yes, when you get bitten by a vampire, you bond with them for life. The same goes for when a vampire tastes human blood without killing them. I bit Kam a long time ago,” Brooke explains.

“So, who are you bonded to then? Were you ever bitten? Or can you be born a vampire?”

Brooke chuckles softly. “No, I was bitten, but my creator left me alone. It was very hard for a long time, I felt like a part of me was missing. And then I found Kam.”

The blonde peers over at her wife adoringly and she smiles softly back at her. 

“So, if both of you bite me, then I’ll be bonded to the both of you and you’ll both be bonded to me?”

Kameron nods. “Yep, that’s exactly how it goes.”

“So, will it hurt more if both of you..you know?”

“Don’t even worry about it, sweetheart, we’ll make sure you don’t feel a thing. We’re very good at distractions,” Kameron purrs, gently pushing Vanessa back onto her back.

Brooke and Kameron hover over Vanessa’s naked body, cold hands caressing her gently.

“Ready?”

Vanessa gulps but nods nonetheless. 

It seems as if Kameron and Brooke are moving slower than time, frame by frame. But before Vanessa knows it, a searing pain radiates outward from her neck and she cries out. The burning sensation courses through her body, leaving her trembling, the only thing bringing her back to earth are the cold hands that roam her body, closer and closer in between her legs. Her brain bounces back and forth, unsure of what sensation to focus on. She opens her eyes and suddenly the pain radiating from her throat is forgotten as she watches Brooke and Kameron messily make out in front of her, covered in blood, her blood. Blood trickles slowly from the punctures in her throat and steams down in between the valley of her breasts. Vanessa can’t help but reach up and fondle her tits, smearing sticky red all over her skin. Brooke focuses her attention back on Vanessa when she moans breathily.

“Oh sweetheart,” she coos, “do you need some attention?”

Vanessa nods feebly, her vision blurry as the two women turn their attention towards her.

“And who are we to turn our sweet thing down, huh, Brooke?” 

Brooke nods. “Of course, how inconsiderate of us. How do you think we should fix this?” She says sweetly.

“I don’t know,” Kameron falsely ponders, making herself comfortable in between the smaller girl’s legs, “maybe I could eat her sweet little pussy? Make her forget all about the pain she’s in?”

Truth be told, Vanessa’s senses were consumed by Brooke and Kameron themselves, the pain she felt dulled to a near numbness, making every other sensation feel that much more intense. 

“How would you like that, baby girl?” Brooke whispers in her ear, “how would you like Kam to make you feel nice and good?”

“Please,” Vanessa croaks.

“You heard her, Kam, let’s not make our new plaything wait any longer when she’s been so well behaved all night,” Brooke says, stroking Vanessa’s cheek. 

Kameron wastes no time before she’s placing a strong hand on either one of her thighs, gently spreading them. She presses cold lips up the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, making her shiver with delight. 

“Beautiful,” she whispers before diving deep into Vanessa’s pleasure, feeling warm wetness spread across her chin. Vanessa moans without abandon, still sensitive from before. Meanwhile, Brooke traces her tongue over Vanessa’s body, across her neck, the taste of her sweet blood mingled with the saltiness of sweat on her tongue. All while Vanessa grips the sheets, her body tense with the heady feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. She’d never been one to consider herself into anything painful during the deed, but somehow the burning sensation spreading throughout her body mixed with the euphoric pleasure of Brooke’s lips learning her body and Kameron’s tongue delving into her gave her a feeling like nothing she ever felt before. 

“ _ Shit,” _ Vanessa moans weakly as Kameron sucked her clit into her mouth.

“You’re so good, so sweet and precious,” Brooke praises, red-stained lips ghosting the shell of Vanessa’s ear and making her shiver.

Vanessa’s breath hitched in her throat and Kameron seized the opportunity to focus her tongue on her clit while easing two fingers into her. She pumps her fingers in and out, fucking into her deeply and in time with her moans.

“ _ Fuck, I’m gonna-, I need to-” _

“You need to come, sweetheart? Are you gonna come all over her face, huh, pretty girl?”

Brooke glances at the clock hanging across the room. “Just shy of midnight,” she whispers, “I need you to hold out for me, baby, just a few more minutes. You can do it.”

Vanessa focuses as hard as she can on not coming right then and there, but her body is screaming for relief.

“ _ Please,”  _ she whimpers, on the edge.

Brooke glances at the clock again, nodding once toward Kameron, who got the hint.

She fucks into Vanessa that much harder, bringing her closer and closer, every sound leaving her lips sounding like a hymn.

Brooke strokes her sweaty hair back soothingly. “Go ahead, come for us again, doll.”

As soon as she gets the green light, Vanessa moans gutturally, her body tensing as she rides out her orgasm on Kameron’s fingers. The redhead fucks her through it until her eyes slip shut and her body stops spasming, the only movement left is her heaving chest, until eventually, that stops and she’s as still as she is silent.

“She should be out of it for at least a couple hours,” Brooke says, laying Vanessa down gently.

Kameron nods, seating herself at the end of the bed. “I can already feel it.”

“Me too.”

Vanessa’s transformation at this point was almost complete, the worst of it shadowed by pleasure, but by now Brooke and Kameron both felt the pull towards the smaller girl. The bonding pull. They knew she could feel it too, just by the way her fingertips stretched gently towards Brooke’s that rested beside her.

“Let’s clean her up and let her rest, yeah?” Brooke suggests, caressing the sleeping girl’s jaw with soft fingertips.

They clean her up quickly, wiping down streaks of dried blood down her chest that came from the now healed wounds on her neck, a sign that everything was working how it’s supposed to and soon she’d wake up as an immortal. After dressing her in a silk nightgown, they tuck her underneath the duvet and leave the room, glancing over their shoulders as they walk out.

  
  


Vanessa awakens hours later, the sun still not completely up but casting just enough light to light up the room in a hazy red glow. She feels different. But somehow still the same. Looking around the room, the memories from last night come rushing forth, clear but somehow still hazy. Her gaze lands on the two women that stand across the room. Their eyes are on her too before rushing over to her bedside.

“Brooke? Kameron?” 

“We’re here, honey,” Brooke soothes, bringing her in for a kiss.

Kameron does the same, planting her lips onto Vanessa’s. “How do you feel?”

Vanessa inhales, a burning sensation creeping up her throat. “I’m so-”

Brooke smiles sweetly. “Yeah, you’re thirsty. You’ll need to hunt, sweet girl. But don’t worry, we’ll show you everything. We have forever, after all.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!:) find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
